


Boredom

by manicmea



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Photoshop, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony never gets bored of Gibbs watching!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Made this when internet was playing up then went down completely.  
> Lovely to be back and creating things again.

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://www.manicmea.com/)


End file.
